Chance of Change
by Yoshida Megumi-chan
Summary: "Oh God. I came just to start a new life. So how did I end up with a hyper-positive super-boy, an annoying young man and a teen who seeks revenge? And what could I do when an ex-pro assassin break my arogantly-emotionless mask and see what is my true self? KilluaxOc.
1. Prologue

_**Hey, it's Yoshida Megumi-chan on charge! First, don't hit me please! I know I promised you a fanfiction about Pandora Hearts, but I totally ran out of time! But, because of the lacking variation of KilluaxOc fanfics I just decided to publish this. I'll update when I can, but it's the end of the year and it's too hard for me sometimes. So, here goes my new story: sorry for the mistakes, don't kill me for slow updates and R&R!**_

Prologue:

?'s POV:

My feet hurt. Shit! This, of course, was going to happen to anyone if they run with so many injures. I was lucky I was in consciousness. Honestly, with all my bones so broken, why was I even able to stand? One of my broken ribs pierced my lungs and I started coughing blood. Then I heard her footsteps. A girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere, my older sister.

"Arisu" she called me quietly. "Are you really going outside? You have barely able to pass thought the house." Her yellow eye looked at my wounds. The blue one has been covered by some bandages. She never let anyone see it. Her dark, ink blue hair was split in half and up to her knees. I smiled at her. She returned it with a small sad expression. I frowned, because whenever the time or situation, she always gave me looks of sadness. I hated to be pitied.

"I'm not Arisu anymore." I whispered softly. She looked at me with confused look. "Now I'm Shiro. The old me died today. I won't be able to see you for some time. I'll definitely become stronger, so that no one can ever torture you. Pretend like we never met here. I promise, someday you'll be out from this house. Trust me, Lapis onee-chan" with these words, I started running forward. I wasn't really good at partings but this time I had no choice. I was finally going to get out from this prison called home. I was going to be free and able to see the beauty of the world. I ran thought the big guardian wolves, muttering a single good-bye.

I tried to hide my enormous long silver hair in a blue hat and then pulled the hood of my sweater up. I couldn't have anything to do to hide my eyes through. I just hoped no one would be barging in my personal space. Placing my hands in the pocket of my skinny jeans, I ran faster. I was the pride of this family. 'The flash' was my nickname. I didn't know who first called me like this thought. I didn't like it; it gave me some look like barbarian or something. Well, my family wasn't from the normal ones. In front of me flashed the heavy door. It was similar to the one Zoldycks had. The first gate weighted 2 tons. I had no time. I kicked the hard stone and all seven gates flung open. This was my real power. No one could stop me, I already decided. I was sick of living in the shadows. I stepped outside our enormous big yard as my big brother's words echoed thought my mind.

'_We are assassins and you know it very well; to us, the target is our life. If you leave the house without a clear goal, without a target whose life to end, then there is no point of being outside at all.'_ I shook my head. It wasn't the time to daydream. I took a step forward, this time more confident. Then I took one, then another one. I started walking in the world I have never known before.

"Now then" I said, smirking slightly. "Let's see just how difficult to take is the famous Hunter Exam?"


	2. Juice X Friends

_**Hey, Yoshida Megumi-chan here! Sorry for the late update! My sister didn't want to hand me the computer so I had to wait over three hours. One more time, I'm sorry for the update, because I know how it feels when you have read only the prologue. Anyway, here is the first chapter of my story, don't forget to read and review!**_

Chapter 1: Juice x Friends

Arisu's (Shiro's) POV:

The tunnel-like room was really big. I was number 13. Heh. I didn't know if this was a good sign or not. _**(A/N: Because she's born on 13**__**th**__**)**_ I was one of the first to arrive here. A hour or so flew away and the room finally was filling with muscular men. Not that the height can provide winning. These with the most potential were either the strangest or the quietest people. I sighed, my eyes searching for contestants around my age. There was no way in hell somebody at the age of twelve to have the guts to take the exam. But I wasn't the type who gives up easily so I had some hope left. After wandering a bit – the competitors were extremely slow and dense and didn't even notice me – I decided to start listening to music. Before I could take my iPod, the fatty guy with a square nose – number 16 – walked towards me. I nervously placed the hat and the hood, trying to hide my gender. I didn't like this guy, something felt off.

"Hi!" he greeted me. "My name's Tonpa. You're new, right? I'm here for the 35th time. You can say I'm a kind of veteran here. Do you want to be friends?" the fatty told too much information. I was just nodding, carefully studying his expression. I looked at him when he asked the last question. _Friend? _I asked myself mentally. _This guy? I must be blind if I want even to stand near him. Clearly, he is a rookie crusher. And I'm his prey. Good thing is that he doesn't know I'm a girl or he could have used another tactic. I'll tag along, but even if he can't see my face, I must be careful. One wrong move and it's going to be harder to keep my secret. Well, this could only keep me away from the boredom that is haunting me but I can't clearly understood why he told me he failed so many times, it's not something that can rise your pride- _I suddenly realized something and a mischievous smile grew on my face mentally. I placed my curious face.

"Will you?" I asked with glittering eyes. The excitement was fake but he didn't notice. "For the very, very real?" he nodded, looking a bit pink. Tonpa really fell for my act. Like my maid was saying 'Cuteness is the best weapon for a woman to have!' This guy was no different from others, they all fell for the same old trick. The tonpa who was here to make me fall the exam was now melting. I could see how his facade was crumbling and smirked mentally. _Oh, I'm so turning your life in hell for underestimating me. Fatties should know their places._ I thought cruelly. Then I looked at the orange juice he was holding in his hand, probably going to poison me. How lame. "Ne, ne, Tonpa-san" I said as I pointed to one of the orange cans. "Is this for me?" the man flinched, now regretting his meeting with me. He was hesitating whenever he should or shouldn't give me the drink. He shook his head fiercely.

"N-No, Shiro-chan, this isn't for you. I-it's for someone else." Tonpa avoided the question, starting to sweat. I just grinned wider (mentally, of course!) and started the act. I sniffed and looked at him with puppy eyes – not that he could see them thought – and fake tears started falling down my cheeks. The old man trembled when he saw the tears. I spotted something white at the end of my sight. It was a boy around my age. Lucky! Now I can just pray for him to be either interesting or fun. And yes, there was the difference: interesting is when you can't guess what he is thinking or he is full of surprises; fun is to laugh when you see him being eaten or tortured. But I had no time for that now, my toy was Tonpa and I wanted to play with him just a little more. The still crying me looked straight in the man's eyes.

"Then… you won't give me juice? Is it for someone special? For someone more special than me?" I asked, bursting in more false tears. I could literally hear how his heart was pounding with guilty. I continued. "And you said we were friends… Tonpa-san, you liar!" I almost shouted. The man's face was filled with so much sadness that for a second I felt slightly guilty for playing with his feeling. Just for a second thought. Then he handed me the can, I opened it and before he could tell me that there was a chance for the juice to be expired, I already had drank it. When I finished, I threw the empty can on the floor and stepped on it, crushing the metal.

"Wha…!" was Tonpa's comment as I smirked. Then the same boy with white hair a spotted a little ago looked at us somehow interested. I ignored him.

"This was very yummy, Tonpa." The said man stared at me blankly as I dropped the honorific. The boy's eyebrows rose up a little. "But you can't poison me so easily." I said with daring grin. The fatty's face was filled with surprise while the boy looked at me as if he just met the most interesting thing in the world. "Also, I must inform you that your acting skill is too poor to fool someone who isn't either too trusting or simple- minded. If you aren't going to take the exam, then you can work on the part where you think that you deceived someone. That's when your expression falters. Also, don't fall into other contestants' traps, or you may end up get killed. For example, don't be fooled by appearance or age; I can fool you too easily so it's no fun." Then I pointed to the bag on his side, where he was storing his drinks. "And you can stop trying to poison me with laxatives. No poison works on me, but the fact that people think I'm so weak they could knock me with poisons is irritating me." Suddenly, my eyes sharpened as tiny waves of bloodlust started appearing, synchronizing with my wrath. I looked at the poor man with deadly glare. "If you do it again, I'll kill you." Tonpa nodded. ""Now, be a good boy and give me all the juice." The veteran gave me six cans and ran away.

"What a show- off" I heard a comment and turned around to see the boy with silver hair. He stretched his hand. "I'm Killua. And you are?"

_To be continued…_


	3. White X Assassin

_**Hey there! The new chapter of my story is here! It's 2 A.M. in the morning in my country, so I'm a bit sleepy. I'm sorry for the mistakes if there are any (everyone knows there will be mistakes). I'm not so sure for the grammar thought. So, read, have fun and review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, just my OC and the dialogues that aren't in the anime/manga.**_

Chapter 2: White x Assassin

Arisu's (Shiro's) POV:

"What a show- off" I heard a comment and turned around to see the boy with silver hair. He stretched his hand. "I'm Killua. And you are?"

"Eh?" I was so surprised! Not only the boy was the same age as me, but he decided to introduce himself to me! I guess there are really friendly people in the outside world. I must pretend like I know something about this new side of my life. I grabbed and lightly shook his hand. "My name is Arisu." I said and then mentally slapped myself. _Fuck! This is my real name and no one should have known about it! _"S-Scratch that. My name is Shiro." I tried to cover my mistake with a lie. But somehow I knew I couldn't fool him.

"Okay" said Killua. "At least I know your name, _Shiro_." He was teasing me. This was fun and irritating at the same time. I will never understand human emotions. Killua's look fell on the juice I was caring. "Give me three of these." He commanded. A tick mark appeared on my head.

"The magical word?" I teased him. I could see the irritation in his eyes and it almost made me laugh. Almost. I didn't think it was so entertaining to tease someone. Killua growled, but I could see he was looking at me surprised. I sighed and threw three of the cans at him. He caught them, fortunately. Then he glared at me. I glared back. This guy definitely wasn't just the average twelve year old boy. The raw fact that he was standing here, at the starting point of the exam, was signaling that he was strong, possibly as strong as me. Killua's aura wasn't the one that I liked. He had the 'interesting' type aura – which means that I can't be sure of his next movement. I had to be on guard, just to be sure. The old me started to get annoyed. If he was here to attack me, he should have done it way before now. By standing in front of me like this, I can easily understand his motive of getting so close to me.

Then the voice of my big sister played in my mind. _When you encounter someone suspicious, the first thing you must do is to examine him. Clothes, appearance, personality, everything you could think of. You must know the person very well so he can't get in your way._ Is he examining me?Maybe Killua was here to test my abilities? To find my weak points? It can't be… does he know about me? Is he going to battle me 1-vs-1? Unconsciously, my eyes traveled on his slim figure, trying to learn more about him and his abilities. I shivered a little as my body acted by instincts. His outfit was a dark blue turtleneck under white t-shirt with V-neck, baggy purple pants that reach the knees and blue boots. He had messy white hair. It was the same color as mine. His eyes were very beautiful shade of blue, but a tone or two darker than mine. He looked pretty normal, but I knew looks can be deceiving, and I could sense his strong and confident aura.

"Are you done examining me?" Killua asked, slightly irritated. I looked him at the eye but he didn't flinch as the others. Maybe because he doesn't know who am I? I just stared at him in surprise when I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am. For now, that's it." Then I smirked at him. "But it looks like you didn't. Like what you see?" I asked back with a smug expression on my face. Killua just looked at me dumbfounded and when he realized my tease, his jaw hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid reaction. _His face was priceless! _I thought as I continued laughing. _Oh, he's so killing me for this…_ was my thought. My life was going to end sooner than expected but I was going to remember this moment. I grabbed my iPod and before the boy could return to normal, I took a photo of him. As he shook off his trance, I was on the floor, hardly controlling my laughter. Okay, I didn't control it _even one bit._ Killua threw me a death glare. And I just continued laughing.

Killua's POV:

What was with this guy? Or should I say a girl? It was pretty obvious to me that the kid in front of me was a 'she'. Yeah, a 'she', who could not stop laughing like insane. And the worst part – she was laughing at _me_! I was pissed off as I watched her struggle for air. Hm, I could only pray she wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. I wanted to kill her with my own two hands. I let some bloodlust to escape from me and cursed mentally. Now there was no chance of getting her because she'll run and I won't see again when she fails the exam. But for my surprise she only started laughing harder as she sensed it. Then I noticed something white under the black hood. _Oh, I see…_ I thought. _That's why she is wearing her hood up._

"Oi, girlie-san. Your hood's going to fall." I warned her at some point of the time she was spending in insane laugh. The moment I said this, her laugh stopped like it was never there. _Yeah, you can laugh your butt off straight in my face, but if your _hood _is going to fall, we are getting serious in seconds._ I thought bitterly. Then Shiro just jumped from the floor and stepped on the ground almost the same moment. I couldn't see her movements clear, she was really fast. But, I am not going to lose to a girl, and definitely I am _not _going to lose from _this girl_. She pulled the hood up and then looked at me.

"Thank you." Shiro said. I stared at her blankly, not catching what she meant. She rolled her eyes under the hood. "Thank you that you told me my hood was going to fall." She explained. My mouth was in 'o' shape and I nodded, this time understanding. It was hard to believe. "What is so hard to believe?" she asked. I mentally slapped myself, because now I just _had _to tell her. And besides, this wasn't meant to be spoken! I sighed, giving up. _She's so going to kill me after she hears…_ I thought.

"It's hard to believe you thanked me because of something so small. And, because it was _you _who thanked." I explained. She looked at me with question in her eyes. "I mean, you don't look like someone who is going to thank people just like that without a proper reason." I said. She nodded slowly, thinking very hard about something important. I could literally see the smoke coming out from her ears. "Uh, it's not necessary to fry your brain you know…" I trailed with a big sweatdrop. She just nodded again. "Are you listening?" a nod. "How many is 1+1?" I asked, just to receive another nod. _Oh God, I give up! This girl is so stupid that I could just irritate myself anymore if I stay with her!_ I thought and tried to walk away. Keyword: _tried_. Shiro caught my sleeve and I looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"Even if you say I'm not looking like someone who is saying thank you, it is still true that I owe you something." The girl stated and I stared at her in disbelief. _Owe me? I just told her that her hood is falling and she made it look like I saved her life. I really don't understand girls! I am starting to think that she is here to make me wonder so much that I would have smoke exiting my ears_. I thought. But still, the way she stared at me was like she was examining an alien that have new emotions or something.

"Hey, say" I started and she looked at me waiting. "Are you, by chance, around people for the first time?" I innocently asked. Shiro frowned and nodded quickly as my eyes widened.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. I couldn't bear with the shock for a while and she started waving her hand in front of my face. "Killua? Killua! Oi, Killua!" she started saying my name. I just shook my head and then looked at her eyes. She looked too innocent. I silently wondered if this was an act like the time she spoke to Tonpa, but quickly shook the thought off. She believed me, because when her eyes met mine for the first time, she clearly gave me a look saying 'I'm not going easy on you'. And now she was looking at me, eyes full with concern. To not be able to feel emotions was something my family was proud of. I was taught to not feel anything when I kill. But this girl… I didn't think it was possible for someone to not be able to know anything for emotions. I snapped from my daydreaming when she poked my cheek. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Why the long face?" I asked her, flicking her forehead. Then I remembered her question. "No, don't worry. I think that the only problem that you have is control over the emotions you are feeling" I said, smiling at her lightly. She nodded, signaling me to continue. "But maybe you have the control and don't know how to use it. With some more practice you will master it, so be patient." My smile grew wider and she blushed. Her face was as red as tomato. "Hey, why are you blushing?" I asked her.

"B-Because" the girl stuttered. I rose my eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "No one smiled at me." she confessed.

"Never?" I repeated. She nodded. "Like never?" Shiro nodded again. "But that's not a reason to blush, right?" I asked confused.

"I-I blushed because…. Because I never knew someone would be so cute when smiling." She said and my cheeks felt a little hot. "I only read about blushing and smiling in books, but I'm sure I saw you blushing at my comment." Shiro stated and I nodded slowly. "Why did you blush?" she asked and I mentally facepalmed. This girl really knows nothing!

"I blushed because I wasn't complimented by now. Not for the smile, at least." I answered.

"Ooh. And what things did the people complimented then?" Shiro questioned. _Could I tell her?_ I asked myself. Her eyes were just curious._ Well, I guess it's a 'yes'._

"My skills at killing people." I simply answered. I was already expecting screams, horrified expressions and all. Instead, I got a girl in front of me with her mouth in 'o' shape.

"So you are like me, then?" she stated and I looked at her confused. "I'm an ex-assassin." She said. I just stared at her dumbfounded, but before I could react, some annoying bell rang and Shiro disappeared in the crowd.

_**Phew, it was a long chapter (for my standards, of course). At the end of the chapter, Shiro's (Arisu's) character slightly turned into a more childish way than before. The answer will be in the next chapter, so try and guess it before the time is up! So anyway, I got two reviews, WooHoo! *happy jump* and here are the replies:**_

_**ArisuKirigaya: Thank you for loving me and this fanfiction! I will update for you the soonest time possible!**_

_**Littlemisszolduck: Thank you! Here is the new chapter, I hope you will like it! Also, do your best with your fanfiction!**_

_**One more time, thank you for reading this fanfic and staying with me. See you next update!**_


	4. Run X Trial

_**Hey there! It's me again. I know the last chapter ended with at least one question about the past and the personality of Arisu (a.k.a. Shiro). Well, here is just one bit of the answers that I hope you are asking right now. Eh? No? Okay, but I will still publish the next chapter. Actually, I am going this because my best friend was going to kill me. Let's call her Violet, because purple is her favorite color. And…**_

_**Violet: Just update this shit already!**_

_**Megu: …is what she said.**_

_**Violet: You must do it because I watched three whole episodes of Naruto so I can talk with you!**_

_**Megu: Uh, okay… But I think you've got the wrong anime…**_

_**Violet: … No way! Then what are you writing now?**_

_**Megu: *sweatdrops* Well, it's a Hunter x Hunter fan fiction actually…**_

_**Violet: And what's the difference?**_

_**Megu: *facepalms* When it comes to anime, you are a total zero, you know it right?**_

_**Violet: Hey! And I was trying to be nice and all…**_

_**Megu: Well, I actually didn't ask you, but… Wait, you just want to make me feel indebted to you? Cheeky girl.**_

_**Violet: No, I'm not!**_

_**Megu: *whispers* It's her favorite phrase.**_

_**Violet: No, it's not!**_

_**Megu: See? Anyway, my dear best friend, as you are here, care to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Violet: What she meant is: 'move your lazy butt and do it for me!' And, uh, it's dis-what? What is this?**_

_**Megu: *facepalms again* Oh God, she is a complete baka. Go to your country, Vio, they need an idiot there.**_

_**Violet: Hey! That is rude! Why don't you just call your anime crush (Killua) to do the 'dis- what was its name' thing?**_

_**Megu: I would, if I knew how to! **_

_**Violet: It's easy: KILLUAAAAA~! Come here and do the dis-something thingy for Megu~!**_

_**Killua: *appears out of nowhere* Oh, uh, okay, I think?... Yoshida Megumi-chan doesn't own me or any of the Already Existing Characters, nor the plot! But she does own her OCs and plot twists.**_

_**Megu: The heck! You said you didn't have any magical powers!**_

_**Violet: It actually worked! Wait a minute… *starts murmuring to herself* Killua is a fictional character and yet he did appear here and did what I asked him to… This means… *taking a deep breath* PAUL WESLEEEEEEY~! COME HERE AND FALL IN LOVE WITH MEEEE~!**_

_**Killua: S-So bold…**_

_**Megu: *poker face* Get out from my story. Just get out.**_

_**Violet: *sulking* Nothing happened! I'm so disappointed in my magic powers… maybe I had used it all to summon Killua? Anyway, on with the fucking story!**_

_**Megu: Don't be rude with my story!**_

_**Violet: I can be rude, because if it weren't for me, this moron would have not updated at least for a month or so. And the fans are waiting for you!**_

_**Megu: … I have fans? *dumbfounded look***_

_**Violet: She is underestimating herself… I know it's kind of her charm point, but…**_

_**Killua: Can you stop trying to make the people reading this feel indebted to you? This dialogue already went too long. You are irritating me; and besides, Megumi already told you to stop, didn't she?**_

_**Megu: You called me by my name… WAIT WHAT! You heard that part?**_

_**Killua: No, actually I heard everything. And the 'crush thing' too. I knew I was hot but I didn't know you were falling for me *evil smirk***_

_**Violet: What a badass… M-Megu? Are you 'kay?**_

_**Megu: *fakes a smile while holding a knife behind her back* Violeeeet~ Let's plaaay~**_

_**Violet & Killua: Oh fuck. Her yandere mode is on.**_

_***The screen blacks out***_

_**Chapter 3: Run X Trial**_

Arisu's (Shiro's) POV:

I ran the moment I heard the annoying bell. I just blurted my so carefully hid secret! This time, there is no way I could escape that place. They will lock me and this time they wouldn't care about my life. I was doomed. _Why, why, why, why, why? Why did I tell him? Now I'm dead. I really am dead. They will find me. Then… they are going to kill her. They are going to kill her. They are going to kill her. They are going to kill her. What should I do? Think, Arisu, think! _Then a thought of Killua flew though my mind. I bit my lip, feeling slightly guilty that I lied to him. Well, it wasn't _exactly _a lie, because, of course, there'd be absolutely _no way _someone couldn't smile at me. Heck, just ten minutes ago that fatty was smiling at me. It was the definition of smile. But it wasn't a smile at the same time. I was already common with the term 'Smile just because you have to.' My thoughts were interrupted when a no-mouth man appeared out of nowhere (technically, he came from behind the iron wall that was no longer there. I just have to stop spacing out).

"I apologize for the wait." He said. I noted his purple hair. _Strange color… well, I'm not the one to talk, with my silver hair. Maybe I should cut it?_ I thought as I remembered the long hair, reaching my toes._ Nah, it's going to be a drag and my indentify is going to be revealed. _I sighed softly and the man continued. "The entry period of Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" The examinees looked around in either fear or nervousness. Or maybe both. "A final caution" the man said. I threw him an annoyed look. Was it too hard just to let them die? The examiner ignored me, but I was sure he caught my glare. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." None of the people moved, as expected. "Very well. All 407 applicants will participate in Phase One." He said.

My eyes widened. _407? But I think I saw a badge number 408… _then I saw a man on the floor beside me, without his hands. He had died from blood loss, I assumed. Well, the killer is very brutal; or just he got bored and decided to listen to the screams of the poor man. But I didn't understand _how the fuck_ I was able to miss that. I _really _have to stop spacing out. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to the Examiner – I assumed he was the Examiner since he wasn't wearing a badge and he smelled like power. Which reminded me I didn't know his name yet.

The man started walking forward with big steps, as if he was a robot. Poor him. I could tell very few people trusted this guy. We all followed him. He hasn't been walking for ten minutes and he started speeding up until we started running. "I forgot to introduce myself." He suddenly said. Heh. He finally remembered. "My name is Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall now lead you to the exam's Second Phase." Satotz, huh? A nice name. Not very common, but nice. Some of the examiners asked about the First Phase. I mentally face-palmed. Many of the participants were as dumb as muscular. It was going to be a breeze, the Hunter Exam. "You must follow me to the Second Phase. This is the First Phase. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me." Satotz-san explained.

Some of the people groaned, other smirked, speeding up probably to impress him, but I knew better than anyone that the ones who can pass are in the middle, not wasting energy to be in front and far from the deadly last lines, where the rookie crushers were taking their sweet time with their prey. They weren't talking, just focusing on the task. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Killua. We were going to be Hunters together. Thought I still felt bad that I lied. Maybe, if we meet again and we're in a position to talk, I could apologize to him. If the arrogant brat wanted to listen, of course. _Wait, _I thought, _if he is a brat, then just what the fuck are you, then? _My inner self smirked. _Me? I'm the dominating brat, of course._

Time Skip ~Two Hours~

I was deep lost in thought when an annoying old man started yelling.

"Hey, wait up kid!" a familiar white hair flashed as Killua was skating close to the man. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" Killua asked, looking at him.

"Why are you using a skateboard?" the man yelled again. "That's cheating!"

"Why?" the boy replied, asking another question. I could feel his I-Don't-Care aura, but at least he listened.

"Why?!" the man was pissed. "This is an endurance test!" I felt my eardrums pulsing. God, this guy was annoying. I felt the urge to rip his throat off just to silence him.

"No, it isn't." a boy in green outfit ran closer from behind me. My eyes narrowed a little; I didn't sense him coming.

"Gon, what are you saying?" the man yelled again.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." The boy reasoned. The old man was very angry from the betrayal of his friend.

"Whose side are you on, eh?" he yelled.

"Will you shut up, old ass?" I finally shouted at him. "You're irritating me and the others! I'm impressed no one has hit you so far! I could change this, if you want." I cracked my knuckles and the man instantly shut up.

"She's right, Leorio" a boy with girly look said to 'Leorio'. "If you shout like that, you will grow tired faster."

"Is that so, Kurapika? I didn't know!" the boy in green added.

"I-It is logical, Gon." The 'Kurapika' boy sweatdropped. Said boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

I assumed 'Gon' was the boy in green. Behind him was a petite figure, who was wearing a black sweater with oversized sleeves which covered her hands completely. She had black boots with wine red socks and the same color shorts. She was wearing a black ribbon over her head and her white shoulder-length hair was split in two loosely pigtails at each side of her head, wearing 'X'-shaped clips. My eyes widened in realization as I met her bloody-red gaze.

"Mana?" I said surprised and earning confused looks from everyone, including Mana. She gasped as she recognized my voice.

"Arisu Onee-chan!" the girl jumped at me, hugging my neck. The others just stayed still and stared at us. I was losing balance and Mana realized that I was going to fall on the hard floor with her. So she let me go and instead helped me regaining my footing. The four males stared at us in confusion. Then I reminded them.

"Uh, the Exam…" I muttered and they all snatched from their stares. They started running and the boy in green looked at me. I was really close to him, just two feet apart.

"Hey, how old are you?" Killua asked. _Way to start a conversation, gramps. _I thought and then said it out loud. Mana started laughing and I'm sure I saw Killua's eye twitch. Nah, it must be just my imagination. Then the boy's- _I mean, _Gon's gaze lifted to me.

"What?" I snapped at him. The boy looked at me with his wide smile.

"My name is Gon!" he introduced himself. I nodded. _I heard it on the first time, actually… _I thought, but decided not to tell him. Then my gaze fell on my sister. Gon's eyes followed mine. "I just met her, she is really kind person." Gon explained. I had the sudden urge to laugh. _He_ _just met her and could tell she was kind person? _I smiled under my hood. "I'm twelve."

"Arisu. This is Mana." I said quietly. Killua threw me a look of tease. I just ignored him. "Both are twelve. And this silver idiot over there is Killua. He is twelve too."

"Hey! You and your sister have silver hair too! Don't you think before splitting something off?" Killua argued with me and threw me a teasing look, reminding me of two hours ago.

"Yes, I do. And I said nothing wrong, right? I _am _an idiot who blurts out the most dangerous secrets, you are an idiot who don't know how even to introduce himself and Mana is… Mana is… Uh, Mana is Mana, so she's an idiot too!" I answered back, earning a kick from my little sister.

"I am _not _an idiot! I am a genius and you know it too well, because we are twins!" said girl snapped at me as I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I forget how prideful baby is she.

"Yes, keep telling this at yourself." I smirked at her as she growled at me. It was almost as fun teasing her as teasing Killua! The boys started chatting like they were old friends, asking me and Mana and at some point we were acting like buddies. It was my first time having friends except my sisters and it was fun.

Gon told us about some competition and that the loser must buy the others dinner, but, to be honest, I wasn't listening him. I mean, come on, we have been running for _three fucking hours _and I'm dying from boredom.

I ran forward, half-sleeping, as we started climbing up stairs. Good twenty minutes passed without something interesting except Killua and Gon's talking.

"Ne, Killua" Gon suddenly spoke.

"Hm?" said boy replied. Wow, what a short reply. Well, I am not the one to talk.

"Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"I don't really want to be. I heard the test was hard so I thought of trying it. But so far, it is really easy. Ah, it is going to be a breeze."

"And Mana and Arisu?" Gon asked again.

"I wanted to test my capabilities." I answered.

"I heard one of my family members would be here, so I decided to try it." Was Mana's reply. I tensed up at the news.

"Who is here?" I asked her. She eyed me with understanding look.

"A girl with blue sweater, black tight jeans around twelve was spotted on the entrance of the Hunter Exam. By documents, her name is Shiro Sasaki, from Jappon."**(A/N: her first fake name is Shiro, but because of the plot I decided to ignore the rule for 'family name first' in Japan. Also, for some people, who didn't understand by now, she is going to be called 'Arisu' because she doesn't like lying to her friends. I just wanted to mention that so you can know.)** Mana answered me. "If you want to hide your indefity, I suggest that first you must stop dressing in your favorite color." My sister's voice was cold and commanding.

"Aye, aye, master." I responded half-heartedly.

"Shiro?" Gon asked. "But I thought you were Arisu?"

"T-That's … Eeeh…" I stuttered awkwardly.

"And why does Gon-san want to be hunter?" Mana suddenly asked. I threw her a thanking look and she waved her hand, motioning to me that it wasn't necessary. Luckily, the boy took the bait.

"Well, my father abandoned me to be a hunter, so I want to become a hunter to understand why the job was more important to him than me!" Gon answered happily, without a trace of bitterness in his voice. So he is the type who is simple-minded. It was a perfect match for my bubbly-headed sister, I thought with a smirk.

"I-I don't know what are you thinking about, but I have the feeling it will end badly for me." Mana gulped after seeing my mischievous look. "W-What are you thinking about? I know it is connected to me, so split it out!"

"I don't know what are you talking about." I answered with a smug voice, my eyes shifting back and forth from Mana to Gon. Said girl suddenly flushed.

"N-No way!" she shouted. "Stop being so perverted-minded, you moron!"

"Aren't you over fantasying, my dear little sister?" I chuckled. "I think you are the perverted minded here. After all, you can't say what is perverted unless you know that it's perverted? May I know from where did you get this information?"

Her face was beef red.

"T-That's it! I'm not going to talk to you anymore!" she exclaimed, running forward as we spotted the exit. We all sped up, crossing the finish line, as my thoughts drifted to Mana and Gon. _They are going to be the perfect couple._ Then I looked at Killua. _I guess I'll apologize for lying to him later._ I grinned happily as Satotz-san was eyeing us with interest. _I think I befriended some strange people. Well, it's not going to be boring, at least._

_**Done! Sorry, it was a little rushed because I was in a hurry and didn't update over a month, so please accept this as my apologize gift. But I had a hell of a week – three days with two exams each! Anyway, here are the replies:**_

_**ArisuKirigaya**__**: I didn't think I'd actually addict you to my story, I didn't know it was possible **____**. Thank you for your support and sorry for the late update!**_

_**Guest**__**(Guest): Sorry that you think my story is shit. I am sorry I disappointed you. But, I am curious: how did you know she is a Mary Sue when you know nothing more than her appearance? I am again sorry for my harshness, but I think you really should wait until the picture clears to you. I am still grateful thought; you took from your time to review and alert me, and most people wouldn't do it. I just hope that if you ever return to my story, you will find it more interesting.**_

_**That's for now! I'll update more often because summer vacation starts after a week. See you next time!**_


	5. Monsters X Cooking X No Good

_**Hey there! It's Yoshida Megumi-chan on charge! **_

_**Vio: Just update the shit already!**_

_**Megu: *sweatdrops* I think this is going to become your catch phrase every time you are guest here. And you are going to be here as a guest every time.**_

_**Vio: No way! Last time you killed me! **_**FOUR FUCKING TIMES! **

_**Megu: Don't worry, Vio, robots can't die. And if they are as dumb and intelligent as you, they will be unbreakable.**_

_**Vio: *sweatdrops* I don't know if it's an insult or compliment… Megu always says something that is hard to understand… I know it's one of her charm points, but this is too much, God, too much. **_**I MEAN! **_**HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE BOTH DUMB AND INTELLIGENT, AND AT THE SAME TIME?! ARE YOU SANE, FOR GODDESS'S SAKE?**_

_**Megu: Uhm… Was this an insult?**_

_**Vio: Oh God, she's helpless. And unique. No one can make me use vulgar language except Megumi. So, as now I know what disclaimer is, I will do it today, 'cuz Killua is eating a chocolate cake in the kitchen. So, Yoshida Megumi-chan doesn't own anything except Mana, Arisu and her freaking annoying plot twists. BUT! She owns the chocolate cake Killua is eating now.**_

_**Megu: WHAT?! HE IS EATING MY CAKE? *enters the kitchen and some horrible noises are heard from there***_

_**Vio: *sighs* Well, that was an Over-Kill. Enjoy my stupid BFF's story! **_

**Chapter 4: Monsters X Cooking X No Good**

Arisu's POV

"I believe you crossed the finish line simultaneously." Satotz said. I was a bit surprised, to be honest. I mean, I don't get to race three of the people with more stamina than me. To be honest, I think everyone here have more stamina than me. I was created for sprints, not for marathons. I was lucky I was in consciousness by now. _Somehow, I am feeling like I am the weakest one here. To be around people sure is tough. And especially if they are better than me._ I sighed, my eyes turning to look at Killua. _I'm just praying we aren't long lost twins or something. Sorry, but Mana is more than enough for me._

By this time, most of the participants were already arrived on the surface. Yes, I think it is the right word for this situation, I mean, we just exited an underground tunnel, so… _Aren't I thinking way too much for the past five hours? I feel like my brain is going to fry himself. Or… is it a she? How can you know your brain's gender? If I address him as a 'he', this means that I have a freaking _male_ in my head. And when the hormones kick in, wouldn't he – or I - be a gay? I'm not against it, I mean, it's my brain, but this would have meant that my brain is a cross-dresser too, 'coz he's in a female's body. But if it is a 'she', then I have a _fucking perverted woman_ into my skull. But, at some time, we all become perverts, because we have to reproduce our kind… wait a minute! What if… What if… What if my brain is a hideyoshi? Then, what gender am I supposed to be?_

Mana's POV

I was chatting with Gon and Killua for a while. Okay, I was mainly talking to Gon because Killua somehow just creep me out. I didn't forget the teasing Nee-chan did, and my face was still a bit red from her comment. Gon was a great friend, yes, and I didn't plan to change it. And, this boy was denser than a stone sometimes. I mean, _I fucking killed a person in front of him,_ and now here we are, acting like buddies. Thought I hoped we weren't just acting. Somehow, I wanted to be friends with Gon. He didn't judge me by my actions, he just… I don't know if he is stupid or he is just like that all the time. Something told me it was the second – he was naïve, pure, friendly, outgoing, and incredibly _dense_ by nature. I turned to Nee-chan.

"Ne, Nee-chan, what do you think about the…" I stopped for a second, eyeing her thoughtful expression. "First Phrase …?" Gon and Killua turned to my sister, the first wearing a curious face, while the other was clearly bored. "Nee-chan? Is something wrong?" I asked her worriedly. My sis was a genius in sensing dangers, so it would be something bad. At the same time, she, despite being more intelligent, serious, and _older_ than me, she had the habit of thinking about meaningless things and was as easily distracted as she was an airhead. It just pissed me off, because she was stressing both of us more than it should be healthy. But then again, she never wore more serious expression, even when on a mission. So she was either simulating a battle between her and our enemy, or she was thinking for something extremely stupid. She made a 'stop' sign with her hand in front of her face, her eyebrows furrowed. I gulped. I didn't know which was better - life-threatening situation or her idiot ideas.

"Shhh. Be quiet there, I'm thinking." Arisu finally answered, her eyes tightly closed. "I must figure out what gender is my brain."

And that was it. I fell on the ground anime-style, with a sweatdrop, as Killua burst out laughing.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed, laughing like crazy. On the other side, Gon was wearing a puzzled expression. I was fast enough to see how, opening her eyes, Arisu's look softened when she looked at the white-haired boy. I smirked mischievously. Now she was going to be mocked, until I pay off what she did to me. But first… I'm going to screw her.

"Nee-chan" I said. "The word 'brain' is an 'it', I thought you knew."

"But" now she was sulking. She was super-cute when she was like that, so I took my phone and took a photo of her. If – no, _when_ Killua fall in love with my precious big sis, I will be nice enough to give it to him. "But if my brain's an 'it', then it's a hideyoshi, isn't it!" she reasoned. "And then, what am I?" I sweatdropped. _I can't believe this person is my big sister._

"You, my dear, are my precious Arisu, and I am not going to give you to Killua… yet." I had a sly smile on my face when I said the last word. Both blue-eyed kids looked at me with surprise.

"I? With this silver idiot/boring woman?" they asked at the same time, and then frowned at each other. "Don't copy me!" they said in unison and I almost bursted in laughing. _Almost._

"Shut up for a moment please" I pleaded. "Satotz-san is saying some important things."

"Sorry, can you repeat them for me?" Nee-chan asked. I sighed. I really can't understand how we are related.

"He said we are in Numere Wetlands, and we have to be close to him if we don't want to die. Apparently, there are some creatures that can deceive us and then use us for dinner." I explained to her. She closed her eyes.

"Imposters, huh…" Arisu thought out loud. "But they are weak. It won't be interesting to take them down. I want a real challenge."

"Then go and search for numbers 301 and 44, the fucking clown turned the arms of a gladiator in flowers." I remembered the scream that echoed in the tube room. It was nothing compared to what I've done, but it was freaking me out. If I wanted a peaceful life, then I shouldn't show Hisoka how strong I am.

"Too… easy…" Sis murmured and I threw my arms in the air.

"Well, sorry for not being able to find you a worthy challenge!"

"No problem." She answered and I deadpanned. _I think… my sister is having some big mental problems… at least bigger than mine…_

Arisu's POV:

Said clown suddenly threw cards at opposite directions – some at Satotz-san and the others at a… monkey? Monkey in clothes? I deadpanned. _Curse my excellent nose… now I will never forget the smell of a monkey. Next time I go to the zoo, probably I'll go straight at the monkeys without noticing… and this reminds me… WHO THE FUCK IS THAT DEAD MONKEY? I really need to stop spacing out._ Suddenly, Satotz-san started running again. I sighed.

"Too… boring…" I murmured under my breath.

"Let's keep going" Mana suggested and turned to Gon. "See you at the finish line!" and we sped up, catching with the examiner.

"This reminds me, how did you meet Gon?" I asked her suddenly. She gulped.

"Ah, you see…"

_~Flashback~_

_Mana's POV:_

_It was a sunny day, probably around 8AM. I was peacefully walking around the city of Zaban, watching the stores and the people in them, searching for challenge. So far, none of the poor humans caught my eye. I decided to take a detour and to go to the exam site by the dark alleys that were here and there. Maybe there would be some thugs or something and they could satisfy my blood need. Just before I entered one of them, I accidentally looked around and found a boy around my age, who was talking with a girly boy and an uncle with short temper. They were scolding him about fooling around too much, and I would think they were a couple or something. Not that it can't be true, but… in this moment, the boy noticed me and grinned at my direction. _

_I hurriedly walked in the alley, too concerned to think straight. He was very strong, and it costed me pretty much all my will not to put end to his life in front of his friends, hearing their horrified screams when they understood that they were next… I suddenly snapped of my trance, shaking my head. There is no way I could do it, he was too innocent! I clutched my head with my hands and fell to my knees, the words of Onii-chan playing again and again in my head. _Kill whenever you want, whatever you want. We don't have morals like those stupid humans, we are just killing machines. One day, when you grow strong enough, I will come and kill you, to satisfy my blood lust. So you must train enough, so that you can actually entertain me… For you to train enough, and to be strong enough you must kill ones that are stronger than you, and to reach my level… Who knows, maybe you can even beat me._ I closed my eyes tightly, trying to erase the memory of my older brother, but it wasn't helping. I started panting._

"_Oya, oya, what do we have here?" a deep voice asked. I opened my eyes to see a fat man, bald, and with pervy grin plastered on his face. Behind him were five or four more men, smirking at me. "Lost your parents, girlie? You can come with us, we will pleasure you."_

"_I don't have parents." I answered, bangs covering my eyes. "But if you ask so politely, then I will have my fun with you." Their smirks momentary disappeared, like wiped from their faces, when they saw my eyes. I could almost see the bloodlust I was emitting. "But maybe you won't like the results." I closed the distance, my nails growing sharper and longer, and a cheshire grin made its way on my face. "Now, scream for me."_

"You did what?!" Arisu yelled.

"Stop yelling, damn it!" I answered. It was enough that no-mouth man was listening to my story, and by now his eyes were wide.

"You killed at least five men! Even when you promised me you won't just murder people left and right!"

"I _didn't_! They were rapers, for Hell's sake! What if they had found another little girl, not a pro assassin?" I reasoned.

"But that doesn't mean you can massacre them, for Goodness' sake!"

"I didn't massacre _all_ of them, just the baldy…" I said, pouting.

"What did you do to him?" Nee-chan asked, sighing.

"Well" I smiled slowly. "The detailed or the fast explanation?"

"I knew it would turn out like that…" she said, shaking her head. "The fast, please."

"Kay!"

_I tore the man limb by limb, before that breaking his bones so that he can scream longer. Finally I smashed his head by simply stepping on it. The other men were froze in fear and couldn't even breath. _

"_So?" I asked, slightly amusement sliding in my tone. "Who's next?" they backed off, trembling._

"_You mustn't do that." A voice behind me suddenly said. I turned to see the boy from earlier, with his friends. The old man was looking at me like he saw a monster, and the other was trying not to run away. But the boy my age just stood in front of me, unfazed by the corpse behind me, nor by the blood on my clothes and face._

"_Why not?" I finally asked. "If I let them be, they would do even worse things to innocent people. These here at least are killers, so what does it concerns you if they're dead?"_

"_Either way, you mustn't do this." The boy repeated stubbornly. "If someone else found you, you might be arrested, you know."_

"_I'm the same as them, I kill because I want to, so if they jail me, they have the right to."_

"_But at least, if you want to kill them, do it fast. No one deserves a death like this." He reasoned. My eyes darkened._

"_I know…" then I turned to the men and within seconds they were dead. I turned my hand like it was before. The boy gave me a big, warm smile and extended his hand._

"_I'm Gon Freecss. What is your name?" he said. I looked at him strangely._

"_Are you not afraid of me?" I asked him._

"_Why should I be?" he answered with a question, titling his head on one side. I burst out laughing._

"_I tortured a man to death in front of your very eyes and now you ask for my name! You really are something, I'm sure I've never encountered more interesting person than you before! I'm Mana Neonville and I'm twelve. Nice to meet you!"_

"_Let's search for clothes, Mana-san!" Gon suggested. I nodded. My white dress was already red from the blood of those men. "Ah, by the way, this is Kurapika" he pointed to the girly boy "And this is Leorio" the man in suit waved nervously._

"_Don't worry, Rioleo, I'm not going to kill you. It will be too easy." I tried to comfort him. Actually, it worked._

"_My name is Leorio! L-E-O-R-I-O!" he yelled at me. I didn't pay him attention and instead turned to Gon._

"_Let's hurry up or we will be late!" I said to him. He nodded in response and we together exited the alley._

"And this was the story." I finished. Arisu was shaking her head again, and Satotz-san was looking at me with both interest and… I don't know, maybe pity? He was surely thinking something along the lines of: _The poor girl, she sure had a terrifying childhood._ I hated to be pitied, but I guess it can't be helped. The rest of the test was just running and I was half sleeping, half murmuring how boring was this test. This was one of my common things with my big sis – neither of us liked boring things.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded, too concentrated to keep her breathing even. "Are you tired?" she shook her head. "Not used to be around so much people yet?" this time I got a nod. "Well, good luck." As I said that, a roar sounded from my sister's side. There was a green gorilla that was closing us. I tensed slightly and turned to Arisu. "Leave it to-" I tried to say, but she was already running at it "me?" I continued as she cut his head off. The animal fell limp on the ground and she ran to us. I pouted. "I wanted to do it!" I whined.

"No way!" big sis protested. "You already had your fun this morning!" I "'hmp'ed" and turned my back to her. How I managed to do it while running, I really don't know.

(Time Skip: in front of the Second Phase's place)

Arisu's POV:

We arrived in front of steel gates that were (obviously) the entrance for the next exam. I looked inside just to be greeted by lines of kitchen sets. I gulped and looked at Mana.

"Say, imouto" I started. "How good can you cook?" she titled her head in confusion, and I slightly motioned inside the fence with my chin. When she followed my glance, she shivered from head to toe.

"Seriously? You are _that_ bad?" I asked her, not believing my eyes. Not that I was better- okay, scratch that, _everyone_ is better in cooking than Mana. Even _I_, who can't think of the kitchen knife as nothing more but weapon for killing, can do a steak. Not that it is yummier than raw meat, but at least I can cook. But Mana… the gates opened and we entered the yard, only to be greeted by Buhara and Menchi, Gourmet Hunters. I was actually surprised when she said it with pride. Most of the examiners were too dumb to understand her, including Killua. I personally think it is great to be proud for that, I mean, to be Gourmet Hunter you must have the courage, the knowledge, and the power to hunt. Not that anyone beside me and my sister understood it.

We followed the gang to hunt the pigs that were requested for passing. I went on autopilot and couldn't really remember what I did. The next thing I knew, I was in front of the judges, with roasted pig. Before Buhara could eat it, I grabbed his hand, smacking it away.

"I won't eat this if I was you." I warned him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Menchi asked, slightly irritated.

"I can't cook so I can't guarantee this isn't poisonous" I answered. For my surprise, she smirked.

"You are the second that says this today."

"But who could- oh, it was Mana, a girl with red eyes and white hair, right?" I asked them.

"You know her?" Buhara asked me.

"Yes, she is my twin. Fortunately, I didn't receive her poor cooking skills. I'm better in cooking, but that doesn't mean this isn't dangerous."

"Hm. You two are amusing, to say at the least. I heard a rumor that she murdered five people in Zaban city, is that true?" Menchi questioned. I deadpanned.

"That cow, not even being able to hide the corpses… Sometimes I really wonder if we are blood-related." I murmured to myself. The two of them had a hard time not to laugh at my expression.

"So? You fail, you know." Menchi suddenly said.

"It doesn't matter, does it? In the end, no one will pass. All the fools do is to roast the pig, so there is no difference. If I was you, I could puke from eating only roasted. Don't know how you two are doing it." And I went down the stairs of the podium, leaving two dumbfounded Gourmet Hunters behind me. Killua, Mana and the others walked to me.

"Fail, right?" Mana asked.

"Don't wanna hear it from you." I responded.

"We all fail, then." Killua concluded. I nodded. Then some wrestler or something started to crush sinks and yell that he had come here to become a Hunter, not cook.

"Woah there, this is expensive, ya know" I whispered and Killua, Gon and Mana started laughing. Then Buhara literally _crushed_ the man in one of the stone walls that crumbled from the strength of the hit. I deadpanned again, for the N-tieth time. And it was just noon! "God, these people have the walls for nothing nowadays." The three twelve-years old started laughing hysterically at my comment and I just sweatdropped. _What a crazy bunch of people… this reminds me… I have to bring Gon and Mana together… these two won't recognize love even if it bites them… and I can tell just by looking at them that at the moment it is literally _devouring_ them. People sure are dense…_ by this time, a _Gramps_ fell from an airship and decided to let us re-do the test. _Is it just me, or more people are soon expected to fall from the sky?_

_**End! The Second Exam part is rushed because I wanted to update as soon as possible. Now, the reviews:**_

**wiwi****: **_**here is the update~! Hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing and loving my story!**_

**TsukinoX****:**_** here is the update~! I hope it will be as interesting for you in the future as it is now!**_

**ArisuKirigaya****:**_** Yeah, I think they will fit together very well! Here is the update you are waiting for! And thank you for the constant reviews, it really makes me happy!**_

_**Again, sorry for the late update, but I was tortured X( with Maths! I'm not a fan of it, so it kind of fucked my day up, but now I'm okay! See you next time!**_


End file.
